An active barrier device is a typical raster device which can achieve switching between a 2D display state and a 3D display state.
At present, a structure of the active barrier generally includes an upper substrate and a lower substrate oppositely disposed to each other, a liquid crystal layer between the upper substrate and the lower substrate, a first polarizer at a side of the upper substrate facing away from the liquid crystal layer, a second polarizer at a side of the lower substrate facing away from the liquid crystal layer, a common electrode layer at a side of the upper substrate facing the liquid crystal layer, and first transparent electrodes and second transparent electrodes at a side of the lower substrate facing the liquid crystal layer. The first transparent electrodes and the second transparent electrodes are arranged crosswise in a same layer, and a polarization direction of the first polarizer and a polarization direction of the second polarizer are perpendicular to each other or are parallel to each other.
Currently, in a typical active barrier device, since luminance variation in a gap area between the first transparent electrode and the second transparent electrode cannot be controlled, the gap area between the first transparent electrode and the second transparent electrode is manufactured to be relatively narrow, such that a short-circuit point which is in contact with the first transparent electrode and the second transparent electrode simultaneously may be generated easily in the gap area due to reasons such as incomplete etching in the gap area or conductive impurity falling into the gap area. Due to existence of the short-circuit point, when the active barrier device is controlled to present the 3D display state, the display luminance of the second transparent electrode which is in contact with the short-circuit point and should display a bright state will present a gradual change state, and thus the display effect is affected seriously.
In order to improve the display effect of the active barrier device, it is required to determine location of the short-circuit point which is in contact with the first transparent electrode and the second transparent electrode simultaneously so as to remove the short-circuit point. However, there is not a solution for determining the location of the short-circuit point which is in contact with the first transparent electrode and the second transparent electrode simultaneously.